School's Out!
by Matthew Crane
Summary: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy is such a great show, I don't know why I haven't written any fanfic of it until now... as a fun thing, I'll start each chapter with a Mandycomment!
1. Chapter 1: School's Race

School's Out

Mandy comment: Live your life before you start a new one!

- "Nergal Junior, report to the principal's office immediately!"

Principal Goodvibes' voice echoed through the school's intercoms and all classmates gave Junior some nasty looks.

- "You heard the speaker, Junior!" Ms. Butterbean said to him. "Go to the principal!"

- "I'm going..." Junior said and left the classroom.

He entered the principal's office where Goodvibes looked more upset than he usually is.

- "You wanted to see me, Principal Goodvibes?" he asked the principal.

- "Yes, Junior!" he said with a sigh. "It has reached my knowledge that you had a conflict with a certain Mr. Sperg today. Is that right?"

- "He was harrassing Pud'n again, sir! He always does, he usually harrass me as well! I felt it was time somebody evened the score!"

- "But you see, Junior. Sperg is a bully, bullies are supposed to make you nerds feel bad!"

- "But it isn't fair! Sperg always bullies us, but he's never been sent here!"

- "Well, Sperg didn't use tentacles against his victims! I have called for your parents to come, and we'll decide your punishment! Until then, get back to class!"

- "I will..." Junior said and left the room in dissapointment.

As he left the room, he saw a girl standing outside the door.

- "Can I help you?" Junior asked her.

- "Uh, hi!" she said shyly. "Nergal, is it?"

- "Call me Junior! All my freinds does... well, they would if I had any!"

- "I'm Dora! I saw what happened between you and Sperg! It's just not fair that you'll get hurt for it!"

- "I know!" Junior said and started to walk away.

- "Hey, Junior!" Dora said and Junior stopped. "You wanna eat some lunch... with me?"

- "You... want to eat with me?"

- "Sure, you seem like a nice guy!"

- "And you weren't freaked out by my tentacles?"

- "Not really... I've seen scarier things! Let's go to the cafeteria now, shalle we?"

- "Sure!" Junior said happily as he and Dora walked towards the cafeteria.

They entered the cafeteria and sat down by a table. Dora took out her lunch box, which Junior recognized at once.

- "So... you're the legendary Pandora?" Junior said.

- "I've left that behind me!" Dora said. "Please just call me Dora!"

- "Sure!"

- "You mean you're not gonna dismiss me because of the curse I wield?"

- "Not really... you're the one who ignored the fact that I wasn't even human and still wanted to be my friend! I like you for that!"

- "Thanks..." Dora said blushing. "I like you as a friend too!"

The two of them had a happy lunch together, and Junior almost forgot that he was about to be punished for making justice! When he got home, he was met with a mean look from his mother.

- "Nergal Junior, is it true that you've picked on one of your classmates!" she said to him.

- "But mom, he started it!" Junior said. "Sperg always pick at me and Pud'n, and Billy... and basically everyone!"

- "Well, son!" Nergal said, entering. "As you probably know, we've spoken with your principal and decided that you will be transfered to another school!"

- "Transfered?" Junior said in shock, only thinking about Dora. His very first friend, who he was now leaving to never meet again!


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

The Plan

Mandy comment: I'm the head of the board, now I'm bored of you're head!

Junior didn't get much sleep that night. He pulled out his box with toys that looked like him and started pulling the heads of them.

- "Why did I have to get a friend?" he said to himself. "Why now? Stupid Dora! Stupid friendship! I hate her!"

He eventually ran out of toys and wiped the tears from his eyes.

- "No… it's not Dora's fault!" he said to himself. "She's the first friend I've had, and I'm the first friend she's had! I won't leave her!"

As he said that, he transformed into a cat and went out from his door and started meowing at the door.

- "Honey, would you let the cat out?" Nergal said to Sis who did so as he read the news.

Junior ran out through the door and up to the surface.

- "I should've tried with a cat the last time!" Junior thought to himself as he transformed to himself. "Now where can I find Dora?"

He searched throughout Endsville but couldn't seem to find her. He checked the library in the section of ancient Greece, and that's where he found her.

- "Dora, I've been looking all over for you!" Junior said to her.

- "Junior?" Dora said as she closed the book she was reading. "What are you doing here?"

- "My punishment for the actions of today is that I'm getting transferred to a new school! I don't want to leave Endsville, not now that I've met you!"

- "That's terrible! What should we do?"

- "I don't know…" Junior said and thought for a moment. "Wait, maybe if we can get you transferred too!"

- "How are you gonna do that?" Dora asked. "It's not like I've got tentacles to bust Sperg with... sadly!"

- "Yes, but I do!" Junior said as he shifted into Dora and sprouted his tentacles. "And they won't tell the difference, now will they?"

- "That won't work. Your parents will know you're missing and if they hear about a new tentacle attack, you'll be in big trouble!"

- "He already is in big trouble!" Nergal said, appearing from behind and grabbed Junior with his tentacles. "What are you doing out here in this time of night, Junior?"

- "Let me go!" Junior yelled to his father.

- "First you pick fights at school and now you run away from home? I hope your new school will teach you discipline!" Nergal said and jumped down a hole in the floor, leading to their home.

The next day, Dora walked to school with a vicious look on her face. She walks up to Sperg and grabs his shirt and holds out her lunch box.

- "Now you listen to me, tubby!" she said to him. "You're gonna open my lunch box right now or I'll make you wish the big bang never occurred!"

Terrified for his life, Sperg opens the box and unleashes Pandora's curse. With the box now a fountain of chaos, Dora takes it and walks over to principal Goodvibes' office.

- "Listen to me, old timer! This box will keep unleashing mayhem over Endsville and destroy this whole place unless you do exactly what I tell you!"

- "Yes, of course! Whatever you want!" Goodvibes said.

- "Transfer me to the same school Nergal Junior was transferred to!"

- "Ok, got it!" he said and picked up a few papers and started writing as fast as he could. "There, it's done! You're transferred to Underworld Junior High!"

- "Excellent!" Dora said and closed her box, ending the chaos.

She walked out of the school. She got down to the Underworld and entered the maggot-shaped school bus. She saw Junior sitting in an empty corner and walked up to him.

- "Hi, Junior!" she said to him. "Is this seat taken?"

- "Dora?" Junior said in astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

- "I got transferred!"

- "But how? I didn't attack Sperg!"

- "No, but I did… and you don't want to know the details!"

The so-called bus drove away and Junior thought that this might be the start of an interesting friendship, the first he has ever had!


	3. Chapter 3: The Singing Sensation

The Singing Sensation

Mandy comment: Five ants are more than four elephants!

Junior and Dora entered their new classroom and their teacher was the most intimidating creature they've ever seen.

-"Well, class!" she said. "It looks like we have two new students! Names?"

-"Junior…" Junior said with discomfort.

-"And Dora!" Dora followed.

-"Welcome to Underworld Junior High, my name is Biss Mitters!" the teacher said. "I will be you guide through these dark years of your lives! Search for empty seats in the room, if you both want the same seat than you'll have to fight for it!"

Junior and Dora sat down on each side of a green figure in a black coat.

-"Hello…" Junior said to the creature. "I'm Junior!"

The green figure looked at him and then turned back to the blackboard.

-"I'm Dora!" Dora said to him. "What's your name?"

The green thing once again repeated the same procedure he did to Junior. Both Junior and Dora felt that this creature wasn't one of the friendlier ones. The class went on, just as painful as they have been on the surface. When it was over, the green guy smiled at them and some weird music seemed to come from nowhere, and the green guy started to sing.

-"Welcome, Dora and Junior, to this our school! I am not the meanie, nor am I a fool! The day has just started, might think it never ends! My name is Loogie and I ask you to be my friends!"

-"Uh… sure!" Junior said after this peculiar act. "But why are you singing?"

-"Forgive me, my dear friends, I should've mentioned that at first! You see, my whole family is under a dreaded curse! It started when my father tried to conquer Horror's Hand! You might've heard of him, the pussy known as the Boogeyman!" Loogie sang, once again.

-"Yeah, I think I've heard of him…" Dora said. "But what's this curse?"

-"My father got amnesia, and now he lives in fear. My mother became crippled, and strange voices hear. My sister lost her sight, but she seems to get along! But poor little Loogie just keeps singing his song!"

-"That's horrible, Loogie!" Dora said. "I'm sorry to hear that!"

-"I'm not one to hold a grudge, at least not to my friends! You guys seem nice, despite your human hands! My father got what was coming, a pity it struck us! One day I'll break the curse and then I'll stop making such a fuss!"

-"I don't know if it's any comfort…" Junior said. "But you do have a pretty good singing voice!"

-"Thank you so much, Junior, but I can't say I try! This curse so much bugs me, sometimes I want to die! But now I have you two, the first friends I've ever had! Now I'm happy and I think that with you I won't be as sad!"

The background music faded and the three of them went through the corridor.

-"On the surface, I searched long without finding any friends!" Junior said. "Now I get down here, and I get one at once! I'm starting to like this school!"

-"Me too!" Dora said. "This will be an interesting school year!"


End file.
